Our Story
by MisShadow
Summary: Draco dan Hermione terpilih menjadi ketua murid. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? CH 1 Update! PS: ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfict. Jadi maaf ya jika masih banyak yang salah hihihi
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah...

Ini fanfict pertama ku. Jadi No bash atau sebagainya maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis ^^;

Berhubung aku suka Harry Potter, aku akan buat cerita karanganku dan akan ku publish pertama kalinya..

Cuma Minjem nama karakter dari Bunda** JK. Rowling** -wink-

dan ini kubuat OOC :)

* * *

**~OUR STORY~**

**Tahun ketujuh angkatan Harry dan kawan-kawan**

Malam ini, dimana para murid dan para Professor berada didalam Great Hall. Dimana semua warga hogwarts berkumpul untuk memberikan pengumuman, makan bersama dan lain sebagainya. **  
**

Hermione yang sedang makan malam dengan santai dan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya di meja Gryffindor.

_"Em... Hermione...?" _tanya Ron dengan gugup.

_" Ya? ada apa Ron?" _tanya gadis tersebut tanpa melihat ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Ron yang menyikut Harry, Si Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup ini pun menatap Ron dengan meminta bantuan agar dapat menyalin tugas Astronomi dari Hermione.

_"Umm...bwolewh kwu pwinjwam ugwas awsonomwimwmu mwionwe?" _kata Ron.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengatakan _"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron!"_ Perintahnya.

_"Maksudku boleh kupinjam tugas Astronomi mu Mione?" _Tanya Ron sembari melirik Harry.

_"Ha...hh! kalian kenapa tidak mau berpikir sedikit saja?" _desahnya "_Ini...cepat kembalikan sebelum besok pagi!"_ Ia kemudian mengeluarkan perkamen Astronominya dan memberikannya pada Ron.

_"Thanks Mione! kau memang ter-The Best"_ kata Ron yang menyengir kuda.

_"Yaa... Nanti setelah kita sampai di CR kita langsung mengerjakannya ... eh menyalin maksudku" _Timpal Harry yang menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Selang beberapa waktu, Prof. Dumbledore berdiri di podium untuk mengumumkan sesuatu sehingga ia mendetingkan sebuah lonceng yang mengganggu acara makan malam para seluruh siswa Hogwarts.

_"Ehm... Excuse me, students!" _ia mulai bersuara.

melihat semua murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-prof inipun seketika hening dan berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia mulai berbicara _"Maaf mengganggu acara malam kalian, saya selaku Headmaster disini akan mengumumkan siapa yang terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putra dan Ketua Murid Putri. Jadi langsung saja saya katakan" _ia menarik nafas sebentar.

Semua murid mulai berbisik kepada teman-teman yang berada di dekatnya, penasaran siapa yang akan terpilih. Sedangkan Hermione biasa saja, hanya menatap lurus, kedua temannya terus saja bergumam tak jelas menurut Hermione. Dan disisi lain, yaitu Draco sang pewaris tahta kekayaan Malfoy, ia juga nampaknya tak perduli siapa yang akan terpilih nantinya.

_"Saya sudah berdiskusi dengan semua Professor yang ada disini dan kami sepakat untuk memilih siapa yang terpilih menjadi HeadBoy dan HeadGirl tahun ajaran ini" _semua murid mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_"Untuk ketua murid Putra... Selamat kepada... Draco Malfoy!" _Riuhh semua murid Slytherin dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Draco. Sedangkan Draco sendiri terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan sejenak.

_"Dan untuk ketua murid Putrinya adalah... Hermione Granger!" _Tepuk tangan terdengar di Meja Gryffindor dan sebagian ada yang memeluknya Hermione sejenak.

_"dan dengan ini saya nyatakan Kalian Berdua menjadi Head Boy dan Head Girl tahun ini" _kemudian muncul tiba-tiba sebuah lencana bertuliskan Headboy dengan lencana berwarna hijau di baju Draco dan Headgirl lencana merah di baju Hermione.

Setelah pengumuman selesai. Semua murid pergi ke asrama masing-masing kecuali Draco dan Hermione yang disuruh menetap di Great Hall bersama Prof. Dumbledore bersama Prof. McGonagall/

_"Selamat untuk kalian berdua Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger. Kuharap dengan kalian ber-Partner ini kalian bisa saling akrab satu sama lain dan tidak ada pertengkaran!" _tegas Prof. McGonagall _"Jadi saya akan beritahu kata sandi untuk memasuki ruang ketua murid karena kalian malam ini akan berkemas dan menempatkan semua barang kalian disana! Dan saya juga akan beritahu kata sandi untuk memasuki kantor Prof. Dumbledore" _tambahnya lagi.

_"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi, kalian cepat berkemas dan memasuki ruang ketua murid. Selamat Malam!"_ Prof. Dumbledore mengakhirinya dan pergi bersama Prof. McGonagall.

**Hermione POV**

Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini juga?

Ya! aku sangat Terkejut mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Prof. Dumbledore! DEMI MERLIN! Aku tak pernah berpikiran bahwa aku akan menjadi ketua murid putri, apalagi harus berpartner dengan si musang pirang tak tahu diri itu. Oh Jengot Merlin, kurasa mulai saat ini aku harus membiasakan diri bertemu atau lebih tepatnya satu Asrama di ketua Murid bersama si musang pirang malfoy itu. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat kembali dan berkemas saja daripada harus bertemu si malfoy di depan Asrama ketua murid. Tcih!

**Draco POV  
**

_"Errrghh!" _aku mulai mengerang tidak jelas di setiap perjalan menuju asramaku sendiri. Ya bagaimana tidak, Aku terpilih menjadi ketua murid putra. Ya ku akui ini sangat keren dan cocok untuk seorang Malfoy! tapi... satu satu hal yang selalu terpikir olehku. Kenapa partner ku itu si Berang-berang gigi besar Granger, huh? setidaknya dia mulai berubah penampilan menjadi sedikit rapih dan tidak ada giginya yang besar lagi. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak sudi! _"Cih... berpartner dengan si nona-tahu-segala!"_ seruku sebal. Cepat-cepat aku masuk ke dalam Asrama Slytherin untuk berkemas agar tak bertemu dengannya nanti disana. Semoga.

**Author POV**

Saat Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi, ia disambar dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin malas untuk berbicara. Harry dan Ron yang sedang asik menyalin tugasnya pun tersadar dan langsung mengerti melihat raut wajah sahabatnya ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Jadi diurungkan saja niatnya untuk bertanya.

_"Hermione...!" _Seru Ginny riang. Melihat Hermione tidak semangat dan menatapnya dengan weak smile.

_"Hello Gin, aku sedang malas untuk berbicara. Nanti saja jika sudah tidak malas, aku akan bercerita bagaimana perasaanku saat ini." _Kemudian Ia berlalu menuju ranjang tidur dan mulai berkemas.

Sedangkan di Asrama Slytherin...

_"Mate! hahaha selamat ya kau berpartner dengan si Granger" _Blaise yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_"Hnnn..."_ Gumam Draco yang sepertinya sudah diketahui oleh Blaise, temannya yang selalu meledeknya namun mendapat Death-Glare dari Draco.

**-Skip-**

Nasib berkata lain, Sepertinya memang mereka berdua sengaja dipertemukan oleh Merlin didepan Asrama Ketua Murid ini. Hermione yang ternyata tidak lebih dulu sampai akhirnya hanya menghela nafas saja sedangkan Draco hanya memberikan seringai khasnya yang membuat semua siswi hogwarts seperti meleleh dibuatnya.

**Draco POV**

Aku melihat si Granger yang datang setelah diriku ini dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan, Cih.. memang siapa dia. _'Selamat datang di Asrama Ketua Murid, Granger! akan kukerjai kau" _batinku.

Setelah ku ucapkan kata sandi, dan kenapa Putri dan Pangeran sebagai kata sandi untuk asrama ketua murid? sangat menyebalkan. Langsung saja aku buru-buru masuk sebelum Granger menginjakkan kakinya di dalam, haa...ha..

**Hermione POV**

Aku melihat si Malfoy dengan gaya sombongnya memasuki Ruang Ketua Murid, serasa ini ruang miliknya, eh? tidak akan! tidak akan terjadi! Aku selalu berdoa agar ia tidak begitu semenyebalkannya dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jangan sampai jari-jari lentikku ini mengenai wajahnya kembali..

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yaaa! selesai disini dulu.. nanti lanjut lagi ya

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku.. maaf sekali jika ada typo atau lain sebagainya...

R-E-V-I-E-W nya yaaa :3 biar bisa kembangin dikit lagi ceritanya ^^;

Thanks! Nox!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Thanks untuk yg Review beserta isinya ^^;

Aku mau lanjutin Ch 2 nya. Masih ragu juga..

dan **Penting nih** aku ada bnyk kesalahan..

**WARNING! : Maaf jika typo(s) atau lain sebagainya, kalau gasuka jangan dibaca.. kalau suka ya RnR saja ^^**

**Disclaimer** : Nama character sebagian kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling dan sebagian karangan saya.

Ada **Hal yang harus kalian perhatikan sebelumnya di Ch. 1 **: Aku menyeting Tahun ketujuh Draco dan Hermione ini dengan adanya Prof. Snape dan Prof. Dumbledore yang tidak tewas dalam perperangan. Jadi anggap saja bahwa 'Voldemort' dan perang itu tidak ada ^.^

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2 is Update!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid Pagi hari-**

**Draco POV**

Granger. Kini gadis yang kusebut marganya tersebut sedang asik membaca sebuah buku di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Selesai aku menyusun semua pakaian dan barang-barang di kamar yang tentunya bersebelahan dengan kamar di Mud... Granger maksudku. Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku, mungkin mengerjainya dipagi hari begini akan menambah mood-ku menjadi lebih baik.

_"Pagi Nona Granger," _Sapaku dengan suara dibuat-buat.

Kulihat ia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan yang sangat...err kalian tahu sendiri. Tatapan Death-Glare. Yikes!

_"Apa mau kau, Musang?" _Jawabnya dengan ketus.

_"Hey! aku hanya menyapamu saja. Sudah dibalas dengan nada 'Ketus' mu itu," _aku menekankan kata 'Ketus' di setiap kalimat. _"Kau tidak asik sekali Beaver," _Lanjutku.

_"Heh... diamlah kau, Ferret-tak-tahu-diri!" _Ketusnya lagi. Ah aku senang jika mengerjainya pagi-pagi begini.

_"Sedang membaca, eh? tak ada aktifitas lain selain M-e-m-b-a-c-a?" _Tanyaku menggoda. Kulihat ia menahan amarah yang membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

_"Kau buta, eh? tentu saja aku sedang Membaca! memangnya kau pikir aku sedang menaiki sapu terbang?"_ Jawabnya.

_"Yeahh.. up to you Nona-tahu-segala," _Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

**Hermione POV**

Hmm... kalian tahu sendiri bukan, aku sangat sebal jika ada seseorang yang menggangguku ketika sedang melakukan aktifitas. Ya tentu saja aktifitas yang sering kulakukan adalah MEMBACA. Membaca yang paling menyenangkan itu adalah dalam keadaan sunyi sepi seperti perpustakaan, tapi aku sedang tak ingin keluar dari Ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Kenapa? karena aku sedang menghindar dari beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab sekarang. Dan yang aku tidak kusukai saat ini adalah si-musang-pirang-albino-Malfoy kini mengganggu ku dengan cara yang ia bisa. Huffftt!

Kulihat Malfoy pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi, ada rasa amarah yang kupendam. Beraninya ia pagi-pagi begini membuatku ingin meledak! ARGHH! Malfoy! Lihat saja kau!

**Author POV**

Draco yang meninggalkan ruang rekreasi, ia pergi untuk sarapan dan menemui teman-teman asramanya. Sementara Hermione masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ia baca.

**-Great Hall-**

_"Hey, Mate!"_ Teriak Blaise dari meja Slytherin. Draco yang melihatnya sedikit merasa ilfeel melihat temannya yang bersikap errr... begitulah.

_"Hey!" _Sapa Draco singkat dan ia langsung duduk di sebelah sebelah Blaise dan Theodore.

_"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan si Granger?"_ Tanya Theodore dengan suara menggoda. Draco yang hampir tersedak saat meminum jus labu-pun langsung menoleh pada Theo dengan tatapan 'Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan meng-crucio mu'

_"Errr.. Santai saja, Draco. Maksudku bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Asrama Ketua Murid bersama Granger," _Jawab Theo yang setengah terkekeh.

_"Flat, tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui." _Jawab Draco ketus.

_"Whoaa, Drake. Tidak perlu ketus juga. Maafkan kami ya," _Blaise berbicara dengan garpu yang mengacung di depan Draco.

_"Cih.. Turunkan Garpu-mu itu bodoh!" _Jawab Draco pelan namun sarkastik.

_"Drake! Aku punya ide!"_ Teriak Theo yang hampir mengagetkan Draco dan Blaise.

_"Apa?" _Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau kerjai si Granger-sok-tahu itu dengar cara buat ia jatuh cinta padamu?" _

_"Aku? Hmm.. Ide bagus!"_ Draco menyeringai.

**Draco** **POV**

Mengerjai Granger dengan cara membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku? Membuat seluruh gadis di Hogwarts-pun aku bisa melakukannya, It's Easy. Tapi untuk membuat Granger jatuh cinta padaku? sebercik rasa keraguanku muncul. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus berhasil. Aku tidak ingin jika Blaise dan Theo menertawakanku jika aku gagal dalam hal ini. Cih...!

Sangat beruntungnya hari ini tidak ada kelas atau yang bisa dikatakan hari Libur. Hahaha... seharian bisa kukerjai si Granger-Sok-Tahu itu. Akupun pamit pada Blaise dan Theo, mereka sempat mengatakan _Good Luck, Draco!_ dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Segera saja aku menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Saat aku sampai dan telah mengucap kata sandi, akupun masuk dan melihat sesuatu. Bagaimana tidak, Aku yang ingin bersantai di ruang rekreasi harus tertunda dengan...Granger yang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Lihat saja.. posisi tidur dengan buku diatas wajahnya. Ckckck ada-ada saja, langsung ku hampiri dia. Kutatap ia yang masih sama posisinya, kuambil dan menyingkirkan bukunya keasal arah. Lama terdiam aku melihatnya tertidur, seperti gadis tak berdosa dan wajahnya yang cantik. **WHAT?!** Sadar Draco! Dia musuhmu sejak kecil.** INGAT!** Jangan sampai kau terhanyut dengan wajahnya yang damai itu.

**Author POV**

Karena Draco merasa kasian pada Hermione karena tidurnya dirasanya tidak nyaman. Langsung tanpa aba-aba Draco menggendongnya ala Bridal-Style tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione. Pelan namun pasti, Draco membawanya ke kamar Hermione.

_"Cih... berat sekali kau Granger! tahu begini aku tak jadi menggendongmu, biar saja kau kubangunkan!"_ Draco membatin.

Sampai didepan kamar Hermione, langsung saja Draco masuk dan membaringkan tubuh Hermione di ranjangnya. Draco pun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan merenggangkan otot yang merasa tidak nyaman tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Ia berada ditas ranjang dan bersama Draco. Hermione pun langsung berubah posisi menjadi duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap horor kearah Draco.

_"MALFOYY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU, HAH?!" _Teriak sang Ketua murid Perempuan. Hermione yang menunjuk baju Draco yang ternyata ada 3 kancing diatas yang tidak dikancingnya pun menatap horor.

_"Rileks, Granger! jangan berpikiran negatif begitu! aku tidak melakukan apapun denganmu. Aku hanya memindahkanmu kesini karena aku terganggu oleh tidurmu di Ruang Rekreasi. Kau pikir aku tidak butuh ruang rekreasi, huh?" _Jawab Draco sedikit emosi.

_"Hah...! benarkah? Mungkin saja yang ada di otakmu itu adalah mencari kesempatan saat aku tertidur, eh?" _Hermione menyipitkan mata.

Draco yang sedikit kesal mendapat ide, Ia pun mendekati Hermione. Hermione yang menyadarinya langsung mundur sedikit diatas ranjangnya.

_"Jangan mendekat, Musang!" _ancam Hermione.

_"Kenapa? Kau takut, eh Hermione~" _Godanya semakin mendekat.

_"Diam ditempat atau aku akan-"_

_"Atau apa, Granger?" _

Dan kini mereka hanya berjarak 10cm. Draco ataupun Hermione dapat merasakan nafas mereka yang menerpa kulit wajah mereka masing-masing.

Draco semakin mendekat...

Hampir dekat...

Dan Hermione pikir Draco akan menciumnya, kemudian Hermione menutup matanya...

1...

2...

3...

Tidak ada yang dirasa oleh gadis itu. Terlebih ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terbahak-bahak.

_"Hahahahahaha... Lihat! siapa yang mau menciummu, Granger? Hahahahaha,"_ Tawa Draco memenuhi seisi kamar Ketua murid putri.

Hermione yang tersadar langsung membuka mata. Dilihatnya Draco menertawainya, Ia pun merona antara kesal, malu, dan marah menjadi satu.

**Hermione POV**

_"Hell Malfoy! kau membuatku marah disiang hari begini! Rasa kantuk-ku hilang seketika olehmu!" _Akupun membatin marah.

_"MALFOY! PERGI KAU DARI KAMAR KU SEKARANG JUGA!" _Perintahku sembari mengacungkan wandku yang kuambil dari saku rok-ku.

_"Hahahaha baiklah, Granger! Hey! santai saja tak perlu kau acungkan wand-mu itu, Beaver!" _Kulihat ia berhenti tertawa dan keluar dari kamarku dengan santai.

**Draco POV**

Akupun keluar dari kamar si nona singa itu.

Hahahaha rasanya senang sekali menggangunnya hari ini. Puas! satu kata yang menyiratkan kegembiraanku saat ini. Tunggu saatnya Granger! aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Hahaha... Lihat nanti!

Hari ini... Success!

**Author POV**

Hermione yang tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya tadi sudah terbawa emosi sampai ubun-ubun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berencana untuk menuju Asrama tercintanya, yaitu Gryffindor.

Ia pun bergegas keluar dari asrama Ketua murid. Dengan raut wajah yang sedang kesal membuat hampir seluruh siswa yang bertemu dengannya tidak jadi menyapanya, hanya senyum kikuk.

Ketika mengucap kata sandi asrama gryffindor, Beruntungnya ia karena menemuka 2 sahabatnya sedang asik duduk santai tanpa berbicara. Seketika Hermione berjalan dan duduk ditengah-tengah sahabatnya itu, dan keduanya langsung bergeser untuk memberi perluasan tempat duduk.

_"Hmmm.. sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal," _Harry mulai berbicara. Tanpa melihat Hermione ataupun Ron.

_"Um... yeah Harry. Kurasa memang sedang ada masalah." _Balas Ron yang melirik Hermione tanpa menoleh.

_"Apakah kalian akan terus-terusan berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicara kalian, hah?!"_ Hermione menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

Ron dan Harry dengan serempak langsung menoleh kearah Hermione dengan menaikkan satu alis mereka.

_"Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Nona? Kau terlihat buruk sekali hari ini," _Jawab Harry dengan tenang.

_"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tak usah bertanya kalian sudah tahu." _Jawabnya dengan rolling eyes-nya.

_"Well... Tidak salah lagi, pasti Malfoy," _Ron yang menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengn senyum tipis.

_"Yasudah daripada kau terus menerus begini kau disini saja dulu untuk sementara." _Harry mengelus pundaknya.

Teringat akan sesuatu Harry pun mengeluarkan perkamen yang disalinnya bersama Ron milik Hermione dan ingin mengembalikannya.

_"Mione, aku hampir lupa, Ini..." _Harry memberinya perkamennya. _"Aku dan Ron sudah menyalinya. Terimakasih banyak! kau sangat membantu sekali!" _Dan Hermione hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengambilnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Hahh...selesai chapter 2-_-

Kayaknya masih ada yg salah nih.. duh =.="

hehehe RnR thanks!


End file.
